


雪夜，壁炉与羊毛地毯

by kara_e



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kara_e/pseuds/kara_e
Summary: 精灵c库x敖龙黑狗+双枪无差FF14paro也许会当做一个系列来写吧，暂时完结的部分算是把人都集合在一起了。





	1. Chapter 1

[FGO][精灵c库x敖龙黑狗+双枪无差][FF14paro]雪夜，壁炉与羊毛地毯

雪花飘落在精灵的耳朵尖上，即便是略低于艾欧泽亚其他种族的体温也能够使这轻飘飘的雪花融化成水滴，沿着精灵的尖耳淌落下来。抬手拽了拽衣领，把兜帽戴在头上，更多雪花从宽敞的袖口飘进去，落在小臂上。  
多年的经验告诉这位福尔唐分家的年轻家主，这场雪势必会下上一整个昼夜。他有点担心留在城堡里那个被他从雪堆里挖出来的敖龙族的冒险者。即便管家会在他与兄弟外出巡视领地的时候将城堡内的事务打理得井井有条，但他可不敢保证鲜少出现在这片大陆上的外来者不会造成侍从们的恐慌。他不想自己的领地内有人闹事，有那个平息骚乱的时间他宁可多在领地里转几圈，顺手教训一下跨过边境的龙族眷属们。  
他抬眼看了看与自己拥有几乎一模一样外表的兄弟，这个家伙为了行动方便而仅仅穿了一件蓝色的鹰猎人衬衫与皮裤，此刻骑在陆行鸟上整个人抖得像筛子。想到这个他忽然觉得肚子有些饿了，鼻腔内仿佛飘进了烤渡渡鸟的香味。  
他收紧缰绳，让陆行鸟停下步子。  
“今天就到这里吧，这个天气再不往回走，我可不想在雪地里露营。”  
他的兄弟显然也赞成他的想法，立刻让坐骑停住脚步，转个身一副等不及回城堡的样子。跟在他们身后的这个家庭的黑发常客则是无奈地叹了口气。  
虽然没有刻意点破，但泽梅尔分家的迪卢姆多·麦克·奥格心里可是清楚得很，斯沃提安兄弟今天明显都是一副心不在焉的样子，一改往日在巡视领地的时候追着龙族眷属们跑的习惯，对那些徘徊在边境线上的皮糙肉厚的家伙们仿佛视而不见一样就那么骑着陆行鸟走了过去。至于理由，很难不与昨日被库夫林·斯沃提安捡到的那个冒险者扯上关系。  
领头的都说了转回城堡，跟在后面的士兵们自然是不会有任何意见。二十来人的小队顶着越下越大的雪花奔回城里的时候身上都已经积起了一层弹下去会发出唰的一声的雪片来。  
把陆行鸟交给迎上来的侍从，库夫林与小他九岁的弟弟库丘林几乎是脚尖踩着脚后跟一样的挤进了城堡的大厅正门。迎上来的管家接过兄弟两人的法杖与长枪，同时示意侍女从迪卢姆多手中接下他的剑和盾牌。  
“那名冒险者怎么样了？”  
看着这对兄弟长大的老管家自然知道库夫林问的并不是那个敖龙的身体怎么样了，而是被提及的冒险者是否在城堡里造成了什么麻烦。  
“他从昨天一直睡到现在还没有醒，库夫林少爷。是不是需要找个医生来查看一下。”  
“啊？那家伙看起来可是比迪尔还要壮上不止一圈，我说大哥你的治疗术是不是太久不用退步了？”  
话一出口，库丘林就感觉到了来自于他兄弟的视线。库夫林微微勾起嘴角看着自己的弟弟。  
“你要不要试试舍身战斗的时候被神圣闪瞎眼的感觉。”  
“不，我还是很珍惜这对眼睛的。”  
两兄弟的日常拌嘴并没有对老管家产生任何影响。迈入老年的精灵连胡子都没有动一下，早已将他们的相处模式当作了日常。迪卢姆多耸耸肩膀决定不去加入这番没营养的调侃，比起这个他对敖龙的好奇明显占据了上风。  
让管家继续去做自己的工作，三个年轻的精灵朝着安置冒险者的房间走去。  
为了以防万一，库夫林特意将敖龙安排在了距离侍从们经常出入的场所最远的一间客房。  
打开房门，壁炉里燃烧着的木柴正发出噼噼啪啪的响声。烧得通红的火焰将整个房间都笼罩上了一层温暖的橙红色。壁炉前的绵羊地毯上正躺着那个冒险者，半蜷起来的身体侧躺着，尾巴弯过来搭在腰上，一副即使睡着了也还是在警戒着的姿态。  
柔软的床上残留着被人躺过的痕迹。看来敖龙并不像管家所说的那样一直在睡着并没有醒过来，而是不知什么时候醒了但出于某种原因从床上转移到了地毯上继续睡。虽然用黑羊的白毛编织出的绵羊地毯极其柔软，连城堡的主人都非常喜欢躺在那上面阅读魔法相关的书籍，但无论如何柔软的地毯也无法与此处的白羽床相比。也许只是这个种族的习惯也说不一定，对于遥远的东方国家仅停留在传闻范畴的幻术师只能作此猜测。  
“要把他搬回床上去么？”  
库丘林低头观察着不但睡着了还在打着酣的冒险者，站在另一侧的迪卢姆多则带着难以掩饰的好奇将视线停留在敖龙的角上。  
“让他继续在这睡吧，反正壁炉烧得足够旺，不用担心他会生病。”  
“你的壁炉，多谢。”  
突然发出的声音将站在周围的三名精灵吓了一跳。除去幻术师之外的两人都不由得后退了两步。  
不知什么时候便已经醒来的敖龙并没有改变躺在地毯上的姿势，仅仅是懒洋洋地撩起一只眼睛的眼皮观察着立在原地与他对视的精灵。  
“你觉得怎样，身体上有没有不舒服的地方？”  
“我想应该没有，就是有点累。”  
说着敖龙向他打开双臂展示了一下自己的身体。原本穿在身上的灰黑相间的盔甲早已被褪下来放在房间的角落里，冒险者只穿着一袭贴身的灰色底衣，上面没有任何装饰，个别边边角角的地方因为盔甲的摩擦而有些脱线，露出一根根灰白色的线头。长时间的穿着使得原本粗糙的布料变得柔软，将健壮的肌肉线条包裹得一览无余。并不需要仔细观察也能够轻易发现这一点，如果没有那一身将布料完全撑起的鼓胀肌肉的话，堆在墙角的厚重盔甲不但起不到应有的防御作用，甚至会拖慢使用者的行动，从而造成致命的破绽。  
“我在巡视领地的时候发现你倒在雪地里，很难想像那附近会有什么野兽或是龙族眷属能够使你这样的战士失去意识。”  
冒险者的表情有了细微的变化，微微抬高的眉弓与放大了一圈的瞳孔显现出他的讶异。  
“又是这样吗。”  
并非是在提出疑问，而是为了确认而陈述出既有的事实。  
“难道说以前也发生过这样的事吗？”  
一直没有开口的龙骑士擅自加入了谈话，如果不是这个家族的人的话大概会招致年长一方的不满甚至训斥，然而身份上的逾越在尚武的斯沃提安家族并不是什么问题。灰红色的眼瞳转向提问的精灵，视线在他与略微年长些的精灵身上扫视了几个来回，垂在地上的尾巴轻微的摆动着，大约是在思考是否要将自己的经历和盘托出。  
伴随着窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦声，敖龙坐起身，在绵羊地毯上支起一条腿，将手臂搭在那上面。  
“我没有过去的记忆，只记得从我拿起那把剑之后的事。不，那之后的一些片段而已。”  
敖龙的手指向与盔甲一同立在房间角落里的一把乌黑的巨剑。三名精灵的视线齐刷刷地朝着那柄半人多高的武器看去。从小便接受战斗训练的三名精灵能够从那把剑身上感受到隐隐的不祥气息。一次次染满鲜血的武器并不少见，这毕竟并不是一片祥和的大陆，但除了鲜血与生命之外，那柄巨剑上还隐藏着别的什么东西。  
“那么我们该如何称呼你，冒险者。”  
“Alter，他们都是这么叫我的。”  
似乎是并不在乎自己被他人以一个仿佛是绰号一样的名字来称呼，敖龙打了个哈欠，再一次让身体歪倒在地毯上。  
精灵们互相对视了一眼，长期相处下来让他们彼此能够从一个眼神读懂对方的意思。  
库夫林从房间的柜子里拿出一条毛毯搭在眼皮打架的敖龙身上。  
“如果你比较喜欢睡在地毯上的话至少盖上毛毯，库尔扎斯的夜晚比你想象的还要寒冷一些。”  
他不确定对方听到他的话没有，但至少敖龙往毛毯下缩了缩身体，把半张脸都埋进了毯子的阴影里。  
关起的门后传来敖龙均匀的鼻息声。

“所以你打算怎么办？”  
库丘林询问自己的兄长，而幻术师耸了耸肩膀。  
“还能怎么办，总不能让他在领地内到处乱跑。失去记忆并不代表他就会安安分分地在旅馆呆着。更何况，关于他昏倒在雪地里的事，明天还是要问个清楚。”  
“敖龙族……”  
黑发的精灵在思索了很久之后终于提起了这个问题，反倒是此地的主人一脸‘我明白这很麻烦，别说出来，敢说出来就去睡陆行鸟棚’的表情。  
但他们太熟悉彼此了，熟悉到可以无视对方的不满的地步。  
“敖龙族并不常出现在库尔扎斯，甚至在整个艾欧泽亚都鲜少见到。”  
叹了口气，库夫林扯了一把迪卢姆多垂在额前的卷发。对方吃痛地挥开他的手，抬手就要拽他散在肩膀上的长发。幻术师迅速地躲到了自己的弟弟背后，将对方推到骑士面前当作挡箭牌。  
“我知道你想说什么，敖龙族会出现在这里不是个好兆头。虽然我不这么认为，但其他人未必不会将他们与龙族眷属联系到一起。即便是邪龙已经被击败了的当下，我也不觉得大部分人愿意见到一个敖龙在自己身边走过去。”  
“所以还是那个问题，你打算怎么办？”  
黑发精灵并不打算就此放过斯沃提安家的主人，这个精灵一旦固执起来简直让他恨不得用法杖砸他的头。  
“先限制他的行动吧。找个理由让他留在城堡里应该不会太困难，其他的等搞清楚他到底来库尔扎斯干什么再说也不迟。”  
他的回答让迪卢姆多不得不丢给他一个卫生眼。  
“喂别那么看着我，又不能把他赶出库尔扎斯，先稳住他再说已经是最适当的解决办法了。如果是在你的领地里你会怎么办？”  
他的问题让迪卢姆多怔了一下，随即无奈的撇撇嘴。  
“那要看父亲大人是否喜欢他了。”  
提到奥格家的主人，斯沃提安家的两兄弟纷纷打了个冷颤。不禁替这个敖龙族的冒险者感到一丝庆幸，还好他是来到了自己的领地上。安格斯·麦克·奥格可以算得上一个家族掌权者中的典范，精灵中的佼佼者，然而他也具备了很多精灵都拥有的古怪脾气。他可以把一个自己喜欢的人宠上天，比如眼前的他的儿子迪卢姆多；他也可以把一个人锁在地牢里一辈子，据说没有人从那个地牢里活着走出来过。  
“另外那身盔甲还有那把剑，在都城我见过一次相似的。如果留他在城堡里的话，你最好小心点，让管家和侍从们三缄其口比较好。”  
友人的建议让库夫林点点头。  
“放心，我可一点都不想跟神殿骑士以及异端审判廷打交道。”  
暂时达成了共识，将敖龙的事放在一边，三名精灵各自去忙自己的事。看着和自己的兄弟一起走向训练场的黑发精灵，库夫林摸着下巴思索这两个家伙到底打算什么时候去跟安格斯坦白他们之间的关系。三个人从小一起长大，他几乎把这个小他几岁的精灵当作亲弟弟一样对待。直到恋人节那天晚上无意中撞见他们在厨房的地板上，全裸着滚在一起，身上沾着奶油和果酱。他不反对他们在一起，也很乐于见到他们去大圣堂举行永结同心的仪式，但他希望他们下次不要把厨房搞得一团乱——至少别让自己见到。  
库夫林一个人回到书房，管家正在里面等他。  
将封口令让管家传达下去，库夫林拿起公文。他不喜欢做这些书面工作，但总要有人去做。这个晚上他发现自己格外难以集中注意力，脑子里总是闪过那个敖龙的影子。按住太阳穴，闭上眼睛，试图让自己把精力集中起来。但这并没有什么作用，反而让敖龙的身影与那没什么情绪起伏的声音变得愈发清晰了起来。  
他不得不放下公文叹了口气。早晚有一天他要把那个不负责任的老爹从这世界上的某个角落里挖出来让他承担起该负的责任。  
第二天一早，库夫林就把自己的兄弟和他的情人赶出去例行巡视。虽然不怎么情愿，但责任心还是敦促着年轻一些的精灵龙骑士带着小队骑上陆行鸟离开了城堡。  
再一次推开最里面的客房房门的时候，敖龙已经醒了，正眯着眼坐在地毯上。忠诚并且严谨的管家确保房间内的壁炉持续燃烧了一整晚，整个屋子都被烘得暖融融的。  
不知道敖龙的皮肤是否也被壁炉烘热了，或者他就像是那些龙族眷属一样，也属于冷血种。库夫林发现自己想去摸摸看敖龙的身体，特别是覆盖在部分皮肤表面的龙鳞，他想知道它们是否像看起来的那么坚硬，甚至扎手。想到这个，他不禁有些担心地瞟了眼那块造价不菲的绵羊地毯。  
敖龙并没有意识到城堡的主人在担心些什么。他伸了个懒腰，舒展开修长的身体，然后顺势从地毯上站起身走到精灵面前。  
直到此时库夫林才发现敖龙比起自己还要高上将近十公分。他已经算得上是精灵中比较高大的，至今遇到的同族中比他还要高的只有他的弟弟以及他们黑发的友人。而现在，敖龙站在他面前，完全进入了他的个人空间，在这样近的距离下他甚至需要微微抬头才能与对方对视。  
“我想我们需要继续昨天的话题，如果你的精神已经足够充沛了的话。”  
敖龙耸了耸肩膀，但还是点点头。  
“到书房来，我会让人把早饭送到那去，你应该已经很饿了。”  
像是在回应他的话一样，敖龙的胃里发出咕噜咕噜的声音，垂在身后的尾巴快速的左右晃动起来。  
这个家伙该不会是意外的好懂吧，精灵在自己露出微笑前转过身，带着敖龙来到自己处理公务的书房。  
吃早餐的时候冒险者一副狼吞虎咽的样子让精灵叫来管家让厨师又给他多做了一份，结果不出意外的冒险者把第二份也吃了个精光。  
撑着下颌，精灵探寻的目光中一半是好奇，一半是审视。  
推开盘子用手背抹了下嘴，然后在餐巾上蹭了蹭手背，冒险者让自己整个人陷进沙发里。  
“这地方真不错，那么你想问什么？”  
那是他最喜欢的一张沙发，除了绵羊地毯之外最喜欢赖在上面看书或是打盹的地方。柔软的蚕丝织成的布料会随着坐在上面的人的体温而改变，在这终日天寒地冻的地方格外容易让人陷在里面不想起来。  
就像现在的冒险者这样。  
手肘撑在桌面上，将十指交叉在一起，精灵脸上露出难得认真的表情。  
“敖龙族的冒险者将库尔扎斯作为落脚点可不算是个明智的选择。”  
不解的神色爬上冒险者的脸庞。  
“事实上……我并不是有意要到这里来的，只是有什么人……或者说声音，在向我求救……”  
像是竭尽全力一样的在思索着，紧皱着眉头，敖龙试图用更加准确的词句来形容自己的感觉，尽管听起来还是有些模糊不清。  
“声音？”  
“我不知道该怎么形容，并不是传进耳朵里的那种，就像是有人在脑袋里跟我说话一样。一直在喊着‘我在这里，救救我’这样的声音。”  
“听起来很难让人相信啊。”  
库夫林改变了一下支起手臂的动作，头更加向前倾着，手臂抬起的角度也随之压低了些。  
“信不信随你，我也没什么能拿出来的证据。”  
敖龙耸耸肩膀，闭上嘴，让自己更深地陷在沙发里。脸上的表情并没有什么变化，依旧皱着眉，只是因为动作改变的关系而使得他身体的大半都陷进了书柜的影子中。  
“是否相信你我会有自己的判断。这种情况是从什么时候开始的？”  
“谁知道呢，也许是我拿起那把剑的时候也说不一定，说真的就像昨天我告诉你们的那样，我不记得了。”  
这一次是真的不想再继续谈论这个话题一样，他微微合起眼，头低下去，下巴抵在自己的胸前。  
但此地的主人并不打算就此放过他。库夫林若有所思地靠在扶手椅的靠背上，用手摸着下巴。  
“最后一个问题，回答之后你可以选择留在这或者回去客房休息。”  
好在敖龙抬起眼皮对他点点头，并没有选择无视他。  
“那个声音现在还在么？”  
“有时还会出现，虽然不知道在哪，但应该还没有消失。”  
说完必要的词句，冒险者便恢复了沉默。他闭上眼，适宜的温度与柔软的沙发显然让他并不想离开这个已经让他产生了倦意的地方。  
精灵也遵守了自己的承诺，没有去将宛如陷入冬眠一样的大型动物般的冒险者唤醒。书房内仅剩下火焰燃烧木柴的噼啪声，纸张翻动的声音以及羽毛笔在纸页上滑动的声音。

这样的日子持续了大约一周，每天敖龙所做的无非就是重复着吃东西，睡觉，霸占书房的沙发看着精灵处理领地内的一切事物这些事而已。最先觉得忍无可忍的既不是Alter也不是库夫林，而是他的弟弟库丘林。  
“你打算让他在家里白吃白住一辈子吗？”  
发起火来的弟弟已经不再是一只毛茸茸的陆行鸟幼崽就能够打发的年纪了，库夫林有些头疼地想。  
“我当然没打算这么做，但比起让他到外面乱跑，还是留在城堡里比较安全。难不成你要替我去跟异端审判团打交道么？”  
“啧，你不觉得让一个人白吃白喝白住很不爽吗？”  
看着对自己拍桌子的弟弟，库夫林抬手弹了下对方的额头。库丘林吃痛地捂着被弹红了的额头直起身，随着他一起站起来的幻术师顺手揉了揉他的头发。  
“说起来我倒是挺想看看他的作战能力的，今天带他去清扫一下边境吧。”  
原本到了嘴边的抱怨的句子被兄长的这一句话打得烟消云散，库丘林扬起嘴角。  
“哥，如果他干得不错的话，你是要给他的晚饭加个渡渡鸟腿吗？”

事实上库夫林虽然理解行动派的弟弟不爽的理由，但他还挺享受自己处理无聊的公务的时候沙发上躺着个还算顺眼的家伙的。不过心里这么想不代表他需要说出来，而且让Alter出战也的确是在他的打算中。

整备完毕的一行人骑上陆行鸟踏上早已不知走过多少次的巡视路线。身后背着巨剑的敖龙混在一群精灵中显得格外扎眼。好在库尔扎斯的野外并没有太多人居住，只有零星的冒险者在追着黑羊跑，从圆滚滚的羊身上撸下一撮又一撮的白羊毛。  
对于遍布艾欧泽亚大地的冒险者来说，敖龙倒算不上什么太过于新奇的种族。

到达边境线的小队没走多久便遇到了两小群野兽，银狼与多毛牦牛能够提供不错的食材和皮料储备。绑在鸟鞍旁边的袋子里塞了不少顺手打来的野味之后，他们遇到了第一群徘徊在大裂谷附近的龙族眷属。库夫林环视了一圈，粗略估计约摸有二十只左右双足巨龙，在他们后方还有一只龙龟塔拉斯克。  
之前的战斗甚至都不需要敖龙出手，狩猎便已经结束了，但这一次所有人都跳下陆行鸟拿起了自己的武器。只要是在库尔扎斯生活过的人都很清楚眼前的状况不容乐观，就连初来此地的冒险者也不例外。  
库夫林对着小队队员打了个手势，精灵们立刻井然有序地分成了两队，一左一右各自朝着双足飞龙群包抄过去。中间仅留下了斯沃提安兄弟与他们黑发的友人，以及敖龙冒险者。  
这显然是他们惯常使用的战术，手持剑盾的迪卢姆多用剑身敲打着盾牌，抢先吸引住了正前方的双足飞龙的注意力。向他高速扑来的龙族眷属被一连串的飞石击中了展开的肉翼，激突的速度陡然降了下来。  
“得手了！”  
随着吼声，蓝衣的身影越过骑士的肩头，看准这个时候，朱红色的长枪毫无偏差地刺中了飞龙的脖颈，穿透坚硬的表皮。插入条状肌理的枪尖就势横扫，将硕大的龙头自裂口处切断下来。  
清冷的空气中立刻升起一片刺鼻的血雾，这味道让龙族眷属们更加躁动起来。  
引颈长啸的双足飞龙们向着距离他们最近的士兵们发起了暴风般猛烈的进攻。一时间如同钢铁般坚硬的勾爪及龙牙与骑士们的剑盾相撞的刺耳声震动着每一个人的鼓膜。与此同时，咒术师的火球也加入了混战。双足飞龙的嘶鸣过后，皮肉被烧焦的臭味混入了兽血的腥味中，让这味道变得更加难以忍受起来。  
被各小队分割开来的飞龙群将居于其后的龙龟塔拉斯克暴露了出来，而这才是属于骑士们的首领的真正猎物。  
配合无间的三人组为此训练的次数已经多到无法计数。无需语言间的交流，仅仅是一个眼神，一个细微的肌肉隆起的小动作都能够将彼此的意图传递给对方。  
“别呆站着，新人！这家伙皮糙肉厚的要砍上不少下才能在壳上开个洞，这就得看你手里那把大家伙的了！”  
蓝衣的龙骑士用朱色的长枪指了指敖龙族的冒险者。  
双手握紧了黑色的巨剑，Alter张张口，迟疑了一瞬间之后还是将到了嘴边的话咽回了嗓子里。  
他的剑并非完全用于攻击，但显然这三个人并不需要他参与防守。巨兽不会给他适应新队友的战法的时间，Alter决定见机行事。  
走到迪卢姆多的斜后方，巨剑微微下垂，而剑尖则在手腕的力量下呈现出上挑的趋势。  
一直在关注着队友行动的库夫林微微扬起嘴角。  
“看哪呢大家伙！”  
随着迪卢姆多的吼声，他的盾牌在空中划出一道优美的弧线，擦着精灵们的头顶直飞向塔拉斯克。  
灵银制成的盾牌并没有击中龙龟的头，而是重重地砸在了龟壳的尖刺上。被砸中的尖刺断裂开来，沿着龟壳滑落在地上，激起一片雾状的雪沫。  
尽管一根断刺对于塔拉斯克这样巨大的体型来说不疼不痒，然而在这众多的金属与骨刺的碰撞中还是引起了它的注意。  
它仰起粗壮的脖颈，朝正前方的四名战士发出低沉的咆哮声。那上面沟壑般的褶皱随着他的举动而洒落下不少泥土与寄生在上面的虫豸，看得人一阵作呕。  
“来了！”

将绕了个弧线飞回来的盾牌撑在面前，迪卢姆多单手舞出一个剑花，摆出迎敌的架势。同时在他斜后方的库丘林与Alter也略微抬高了自己的武器，以便在第一时间能够击中猎物。立于三人后方的库夫林将法杖直立于胸前，另一只手摆出攻击魔法的手势。

脚下的大地传来稳定而沉重的震动。巨龟的每一步都在早已被踩踏得坚实如同泥土般的雪地上留下深刻的脚印。无论是双足飞龙还是精灵战士们纷纷不自觉地让开一条更加宽敞的通路，像是避免被它踩踏致死一般。


	2. Chapter 2

塔拉斯克一面向着四人小队大步奔来，一面甩起脖子，利用甩动起来的惯性将头上的角砸向位于最前方的骑士。时机把握得恰到好处，折射着七彩光芒的圆形铁壁笼罩在迪卢姆多的周身。  
一时间，火花喷溅。  
角质骨与灵银之间的摩擦发出刺耳的响声。近乎将臂骨震裂的沉重冲击被骑士的盾牌挡了下来，但巨兽并没有就此收回攻势，而是与挡住他的迪卢姆多进入了角力状态。骑士脚下的坚实积雪并不能带来足够的阻力，即使他已将全身的力量都灌注到与塔拉斯克的对抗中。陷进积雪中的前脚掌还是向后滑去，在雪地上留下两道深刻的纹路。  
“干得好，迪尔！”  
龙骑士并没有浪费黑发精灵制造出的空隙，反射着雪地寒光的枪尖越过盾牌边缘，一个重刺正中巨龟的侧腹——然而枪尖在坚硬的龟壳上划过传来的手感告诉他，自己并没有从细小的缝隙中刺中足以给塔拉斯克造成伤害的部位。枪身收回的同时一枚巨石撕裂空气，带着风的呼啸砸中千分之一秒前枪尖留下划痕的位置。崩裂开的巨石附带了减速魔法，对魔法抵抗力远不及对抗物理上的伤害的巨龟的动作随之慢了下来。而库丘林的下一击脉冲枪精准地在龟壳被砸出的凹陷处制造出肉眼可见的裂痕。  
巨剑的攻击范围与杀伤力在此刻得到了超乎想象的展示空间，而这正是库夫林所期望的。紧跟在长枪之后，Alter手中的巨剑也不偏不倚地劈在石块造成的凹痕上，进一步撼动了细小的龟裂纹，将之扩大到足以让枪尖刺入的程度。  
并没有经过任何练习，却能够在加入战况之后发动出配合队友的攻击，库夫林满意地点点头，咏唱出一段治疗魔法施加在承受了绝大部分攻击的迪卢姆多身上。这不是一场轻松的战斗，但战况正朝着对他们有利的方向倾斜。尽管还无法确保胜利，但只需要再多坚持一会，解决掉双足飞龙群的其他小队便会加入他们，一起围攻掉这只皮糙肉厚的塔拉斯克。  
然而斯沃提安一家的战斗从未曾不经丝毫波澜地收场过，这一次也没有能够例外。  
塔拉斯克外壳上的裂痕在长枪与巨剑的夹击下清晰地露出了隐藏在之下的皮肉，只需要再一次将枪尖从那孔洞中捅进去胡乱搅弄一番便能够对这个大家伙造成相当痛苦的伤害。朱红的长枪已在使用者的手中跃跃欲试，枪尖对准了那一小块目标。  
巨兽的反击来得猛烈而又毫无预兆。将腿与头缩进龟壳里，竖立着一丛丛尖刺的坚硬龟壳宛如一个攻防一体的堡垒一般。原本供四肢伸出壳外的空洞里喷出恶臭的气体，在那气体的推动下，龟壳疾速旋转起来。  
如果说那是一个无法掌握其行动规律的无差别攻击型炮台也并不为过。距离塔拉斯克最近的几个精灵已经被卷了进去，顷刻间便血肉横飞，将巨兽周身的雪地染得一片鲜红。升腾的血雾让塔拉克斯看起来愈发狰狞，没有丝毫停止迹象的旋转炮台径直朝着斯沃提安兄弟们袭了过来。  
距离最近的迪卢姆多立刻让预警的七彩护壁笼罩在自己身上，几乎是同步的，暗影墙也覆盖在了敖龙的周身。而正要跳出去的库丘林以近乎不可思议的柔韧性将已经绷紧成一张弯弓的身体强行拉了回来，并且借助着反作用力向后跃出了十余米距离。正将精力集中在咏唱救疗魔法的幻术师也就理所当然的没有在意弟弟后跳之后的状况。  
首先发觉不对劲的是不自觉地关注着龙骑士的迪卢姆多。向着后方抛出盾牌的同时，骑士用力蹬地，整个人朝着库丘林落地的方向冲了过去。  
Alter的耳边响起一声“交给你了”，银灰色的身影便擦着他的身边消失在余光里。来不及回头确认究竟发生了什么，身披重甲的暗黑骑士便转为防御姿态，将巨剑横在身前，接下骑士一直用盾抵住的巨兽，将库夫林护在身后。  
“又来！？”  
口中抱怨着，幻术师并没有减缓咏唱治疗魔法的频率，在恢复的间歇还会抛出飞石来辅助攻击。即便造成不了太大的伤害，但也聊胜于无。  
刚刚一瞬间发生的意外让库夫林不得不摇摇头叹了口气。这已经不是他的弟弟第一次犯这种错误，也肯定不会是最后一次。自己跳下悬崖这种事即便说出来也只会被当作笑话来听的行为切切实实地发生在了他的眼前，而且还不止一次。口中的咏唱不能停顿，库夫林只能翻了个巨大的卫生眼来表达自己的愤懑。还有那个骑士，不管不顾地把盾扔出去将人砸回来是怎么回事啊！真的会砸傻的好吗！那小子为了耍帅根本没戴头盔啊！就算是情人关系，在最前线丢下敌人不管，跑到后方拉着人挂在悬崖上真的没问题吗！  
等回去一定要把这两个臭小子分在两个巡逻队里。在心里这么决定了之后，库夫林只希望其他小队的人赶紧过来增援。  
好在他们并没有等待太久，在他的魔力岌岌可危，黑骑士的一只脚已经陷进雪里一时半会肯定拔不出来的时候，闪雷与火球从各个方向招呼在了塔拉斯克身上。  
松了一口气，紧握着法杖的手心早已汗湿到打滑，库夫林看了看依旧没有从自己身前移动半步的Alter，高大的敖龙周身萦绕着黑红相间的雾气，宛如被恶灵缠身了一般。  
“Alter，退到后面去看看那两个家伙爬上来没有。这里交给其他人应该足够了。”  
像是没有听到幻术师的话一样，暗黑骑士没有停下挥剑的手臂。在其他骑士接下了绝大部分攻击之后，由守转攻的饱含着魔力的剑技看似动作朴实无华大开大合，但每一击都像是倾尽了全部生命一样。这种时候一旦被攻击到的话，不要说防御，连闪避的机会都不会有。简直是自我毁灭一般的战斗方式。  
再这样下去不行，意识到这一点的库夫林从背后用法杖勒住了暗黑骑士的脖颈。  
“停手吧Alter，你已经做得很好了。”  
耳边传来敖龙的低吼声，被圈在手臂中的身体剧烈地挣扎起来。脚下无法移动的暗黑骑士给了库夫林极大的便利，也让他略微松了口气。单论力量的话，如果是行动没有受到限制的敖龙应该已经把他甩出去了才对。  
“还没……有什么人……是谁……”  
低吼声中夹杂着不明所以的词句，战斗的狂热显然已经影响到了敖龙的精神状态。  
“果然又是那个声音吗……”  
没有丝毫迟疑的，幻术师口中咏唱起睡眠的咒文。怀中绷得紧紧的身体终于停止了挣扎，随着沉闷的“咚”的一声，巨剑落在地上，Alter将身体的重量交给背后的精灵，从面甲中露出的双眼中燃烧着火焰被沉重的睡意所捻熄。  
“你已经做得很好了，接下来交给别人吧。”

收尾工作已经算不上战斗，只能被称为单方面的屠杀。战场上遍布着塔拉斯克残缺不全的碎肉，龟壳中的血满溢到那甲壳已经承载不下而淌了出来，浸透了那一片雪地。  
相对的，精灵的伤亡尚在可以接受的范围内。他们都是这片灵灾过后的土地上饱经战斗老兵，不管什么时候死在战斗中都不会有人感到意外。  
尽管如此，一直与他们同吃同住的斯沃提安兄弟心里依然被死去的战友的重量坠得透不过气来。  
将受伤的人和能够回收的尸体放在陆行鸟背上，巡逻队迈着与离开城堡时那轻快的步子截然不同的节奏向雪原中那片石头砌成的家走去。


	3. Chapter 3

安排好安葬死者抚恤伤员的事让库夫林忙到了深夜。这不是一件轻松的工作，面对死亡从来都不是一件轻松的工作，但总要有人去做。  
放下笔叹了口气，斯沃提安家的长子发自内心地希望龙诗战争能够随着邪龙的殒落而彻底终结。他实在是很想不带一兵一卒地去不冻池钓上一天鱼，而不会被突然窜出来的龙族眷属打扰。  
在椅子上伸展四肢抻了个懒腰，库夫林决定把剩下的琐碎工作留到明天。战斗和这些比起战斗更加令人头疼的书面工作已经让他精疲力尽，他觉得自己再多写一个字就要趴在桌子上睡着，在脸上印下一排还没干透的墨迹。  
不过在临睡前他还是打着哈欠拖着步子把自己挪到了城堡最深处的客房，如果不确认一下被施了睡眠魔法的敖龙的状态，他实在无法安心去睡。  
轻轻推开门，均匀平缓的呼吸声便传入精灵的耳朵。掩上门走到床边，敖龙维持着被抬进来的样子躺在床上，连睡姿都不曾改变分毫。尽管盔甲已经被侍从脱掉放在房间角落里，但忙于照顾伤员的众人并没有再分出更多心思在一个仅仅是睡着了的冒险者身上。战斗后的痕迹还残留在敖龙的脸上，那上面已然干透的血迹还没有被擦掉，脸颊边的右角上甚至包裹着一层厚厚的绛紫色的血块。  
这些应该不是敖龙自己的血，库夫林很清楚Alter在战斗中没有受到什么有可能让他流这么多血的伤，但精灵还是需要现在确认一下，以防万一。  
从客房浴室里端来盆温水，精灵用毛巾沾着水擦掉冒险者脸上的血迹。如同他所想的那样，那些血都是战斗时溅在敖龙脸上的。看不到丝毫伤口让库夫林松了口气，把手里的毛巾在盆里揉掉上面的血迹，拧得半干之后盖上了敖龙的角。  
手腕被猛地抓住着实吓了精灵一跳。不知什么时候醒来的敖龙半抬着眼皮从睫毛洒下的紫灰色影子下直视着他。  
“你的角上沾着血。”  
库夫林动了动手腕，可Alter还是紧握着没松手。  
“不是我的。”  
“就算不是你的也得擦掉。”  
敖龙迟疑了一会，没出声但也没松开精灵的手腕。困得眼皮打架的后者有些不耐烦，一面打着哈欠一面试图把手腕从那只大手里抽出来。  
带着一丝怪异的表情，虽然能看得出来已经是在努力不让自己露出什么马脚的样子，但库夫林还是清楚地看在了眼里。不过这个节骨眼上，困得找不到北的精灵根本懒得管更多，脑子里只想着赶紧把角上的血擦干净自己好去睡，剩下的不管是大事还是小事都得等他睡醒了再说。  
敖龙侧过脸把毛巾下的角朝向精灵，半张脸埋进枕头里，眼神也避开对方的。  
沾在角上的血迹比起脸上的要难擦掉得多。库夫林不得不多洗了一次毛巾才擦干净。在他拿掉毛巾去洗的时候Alter甚至明显地舒了口气，旋即又在他把毛巾重新盖在角上的时候整个身体都绷紧了起来。  
把沾满了血迹的毛巾丢在盆里，斯沃提安家的家主决定等明天让侍从来收拾。现在他只需要一张柔软的床，在他睡足前谁也别想把他从床上挖起来。  
“你睡吧，有事明天再说。”  
丢下这句话，库夫林摇摇晃晃地从床边站起身。壁炉前的绵羊地毯简直是一种罪恶的诱惑，尤其是在他的卧室距离这里还要走过一条漫长的走廊，并且要爬上两层高度的楼梯的时候。  
理性与困倦感在他的脑子里缠斗起来，本就连抬起手指都嫌累的身体的协调性在多方作用下降到了历史最低点。纠结着朝门外走去的步子趔趄了一下，整个身体就朝着地板栽了下去。


	4. Chapter 4

揽住他的腰的手臂算不上多舒适，甚至有点硌得慌。但既然避免了他毫无形象地脸朝下摔个狗啃泥，精灵觉得自己还是多少需要感谢一下反应速度惊人的冒险者。  
也许绵羊地毯并不是一个很糟糕的主意。  
脚还没在地上站稳，腰上的手也还没松开，库夫林慢慢直起身体的时候，瞟到一眼那被壁炉里的火光映成暖洋洋的橙黄色，厚得能半个身体陷进去的绵羊形状的地毯。  
他还没能在地上站稳就被敖龙放在了床上。  
“看来你比我更需要休息。”  
Alter坐在床边低头看着他，橙黄色的光在敖龙刚硬的轮廓上勾勒出一层柔和的线条。精灵只知道现在谁也不能把自己从这柔软的床垫里挖出来。他用手肘撑着身体把自己往上挪了挪，敖龙也非常识时机地帮他把头放在了枕头上。  
脑袋陷进羽毛枕的舒适感让他长长地舒了口气。  
“帮我把鞋脱了，然后在我睡醒之前谁都别叫醒我……”  
还好他在去处理那些让人头疼的书面问题之前就已经换上了一身柔软的睡袍。仿佛有几十斤重的玄钢矿在坠着他的眼皮，让自己完全坠入睡眠的黑暗前他觉得身上被盖上了大概是羽毛被似的东西，然后身边柔软的床垫沉了下去。

从窗口射进来的阳光照亮了精灵的大半个脸庞，在眼底投下一层灰蓝色阴影的睫毛抖动了几下。像是不堪其扰一样的，库夫林皱皱鼻子，抬起手臂盖在自己的眼睛上，拒绝从这骚扰中醒来。  
已经坐起身靠在床头的冒险者挪动一下身体，遮住大半阳光，床垫随着他的动作摇晃了几下。精灵嘴里咕哝着听不清的什么，翻个身继续睡下去。  
敖龙已经醒了好一会。事实上只要他想的话完全可以继续睡上好几个小时，毕竟除此之外他也没什么别的事可做，外加他也并不讨厌在一个舒服的地方躺着。但现在比起睡觉他更需要好好想想，把碎片一样的记忆集中在一起，试着拼凑出自己能够理解的现状来。  
翻了个身的精灵的蓝色长发搭在他的手腕上，有点痒。他低头确认了一下对方并没有醒来，内心里挣扎了半晌还是没有把手臂挪开。  
他一个人太久了。库尔扎斯的雪原让他一度认为这个世界就应该是这个样子，而自己也应该一个人流连在寒冷的雪地里直到被什么猛兽当点心吃掉。  
但这个温暖的城堡让他产生了一种连他自己都不那么确定的想法，或者说感情。  
他微阖起眼，觉得想不明白的事干脆不如放在一边不管，迟早会自己解决掉。如果没有被解决掉而是被遗忘了的话，那也至少说明那本就不是什么值得思考的事，只是自己一时夸大了它的重要性而已。  
敲门声在这时响了起来。  
时间已经不算早，从已经抗议了很多次的胃来看，至少已经是接近中午的时间。  
不确定是否要叫醒依然睡得人事不省的精灵，敖龙从床上爬起来，走过去开了门。  
“早，我哥……”  
从敖龙的身侧瞟见枕头上的蓝色长发，库丘林把正在问的问题咽了回去。他对冒险者眨眨眼，而Alter的反应却冷淡得超乎寻常。  
“他说在他睡醒前谁都不要吵醒他。”  
“……你们……”  
库丘林用手指在敖龙和自己的兄长的方向之间比划了一下，试图搞清楚到底是自己想多了还是事实就是这么回事。  
“……”  
但敖龙皱起眉，一脸等着他把要说的话讲清楚的样子。  
“你们是不是……那个……”  
“那个？”  
眉头更深地锁起来，显然冒险者不喜欢跟人打哑谜，也对猜测他人的想法没什么耐心。  
库丘林在心里翻了个巨大的卫生眼。  
“你们上床了？”  
站在他身后的另一个精灵替他把问题清清楚楚地讲了出来。库丘林心情复杂地扭头瞟了一眼自己的情人，而迪卢姆多对他耸耸肩膀。  
敖龙顿了顿，扭头看了还在睡的精灵一眼，确定对方还没有要醒来的意思。  
“不算是。”  
“哦……？”  
不那么确定的反驳让两名精灵异口同声地把疑惑说出了声。反倒是Alter完全没有自己说错了什么的自觉，把不耐烦的情绪写在了眉宇间。一脸有事快说没事滚远点的表情让库丘林不禁挑起眉想要进去房间里自己看个明白。

咕噜噜……  
胃里传出来的抗议声让在门边对峙起来的三个人突然泄了气，互相对看了一眼决定先去填饱肚子再说。


	5. Chapter 5

餐桌上弥漫着怪异的沉默氛围，这让侍奉了三代斯沃提安家主的老管家都感到了一丝轻微的紧张，尤其是本该出现在餐桌上的库夫林反而让他的椅子空置着更加剧了这种感觉。虽然事实上从骨子里和比他小九岁的弟弟一样，库夫林也是个懒散的人，但自从不太情愿地成为了斯沃提安家的家主之后，以精灵的年龄来说依然只算是个青年的库夫林还是让自己迅速地成长了起来，用自律和责任约束住自己。在老管家的记忆里，从那之后库夫林便从未因为任何个人原因缺席过一次家族聚餐或是宴会。尽管看着他长大的人都知道他有多讨厌这些繁复的礼节和装腔作势的应酬。  
老管家的担忧在午餐时间过半的时候终于释然，衣着整齐，头发梳得一丝不苟的现任家主坐在了自己常规的座位上开始享受丰盛的餐点。在场的另外两名年轻的精灵脸上流露出毫不掩饰的好奇神色，但在库夫林对他们两个勾起嘴角，眼睛弯起来之后便识相地闭上了嘴。  
真碰上了年轻家主的逆鳞，没人有那个胆子敢上前摸一把，就连他那个一贯吊儿郎当惯了的弟弟也不例外。  
午饭时间安宁地过去，之后三个精灵各自去忙自己的事，把前一天剩余的工作做完，而敖龙则跟在库夫林的身后来到了书房。  
书桌上还摞着小半叠前一天没看完的文件，精灵揉了揉额角，在椅子上坐下翻开文件。敖龙就像是他们并肩战斗之前那样在沙发上找了个舒服的姿势把自己陷在里面。  
说实话冒险者昨晚并没有睡好。  
战斗后的疲惫并不能抵消与精灵躺在同一张床上带给他的怪异感受。他没有太多记忆，甚至可以说连很大一部分感情都随着失去的记忆而流失掉了，这种陌生的感觉对他来说也只能够用怪异来形容。  
很明显他应该是感激精灵的，在此之前从未有人像库夫林这样接纳他，在库尔加斯的冰天雪地给予他温暖的壁炉与柔软的床，还有可口的食物。但这种感觉并不仅仅是感激那么简单，还有些别的什么他说不上来的东西。  
安静的书房里只能够听到羽毛笔在纸张上书写的唰唰声。  
察觉到敖龙的视线，精灵抬起头正对上那双与自己同色的眼睛。  
“我以为你会像之前那样无聊到睡着。”  
库夫林放下笔，打算让自己休息片刻。他也的确是需要跟对方谈谈，关于战斗，还有冒险者提到过的那个声音。  
“之前……也说不上是无聊。”  
“但你还是睡着了。”  
精灵扬起嘴角。这笑容让敖龙不得不侧过脸咳嗽了一声以掩饰自己的怪异感。  
“这里很舒服。”  
“当然，那可是我最喜欢的一张沙发。”  
说着库夫林站起身，绕过桌子走到敖龙身边坐在沙发的另一侧。他倚在宽大的靠背上，把腿也放在了沙发表面软硬刚刚好的丝绒布面上。  
“那场战斗你干的不错，比我预期的还要好。”  
敖龙耸耸肩膀，对于精灵的赞誉并没有表现出骄傲的样子。  
“一个人在这种地方活下来并不容易。”  
他的话让库夫林点点头，灵银制成的耳饰随着头的摆动轻轻敲在精灵的下颌上。  
像是被耳饰反射的暖光蛊惑了一样，Alter伸出手让长水滴形状的耳饰搭在自己的手背上，而侧过来的手心刚好抚上精灵的脸颊。  
一瞬间的惊讶在精灵眼中一闪而过。他并没有躲开，反而让脸颊贴近了敖龙的手掌。  
“你明明可以告诉我那个好奇心过重的弟弟，我只是太累了才在客房睡着。”  
敖龙在脑子里回想了一下自己说过的话，并不觉得自己的说法与精灵所说的有什么太大不同。  
“我应该告诉他了，只是没有解释太多。”  
这一次精灵笑出了声。  
“不，你的回答会让我认为你想要做什么而没来得及而已。我想那两个八卦过头的小子也会这么认为。”  
“如果我就是这么想的呢？”  
敖龙的声音里透着一丝不那么确定的意味。精灵没有避开他的碰触并不一定代表他能够被允许做出更加逾越的事。他不想失去这个温暖的地方，同时他也不想停留在原地，甚至一直在同一个地方原地踏步下去。  
精灵眯起眼，长长的睫毛在下眼睑上洒下一片灰紫色的影子。这表情让敖龙心里打个突，犹豫着要不要收回手，当作刚刚的一切都没有发生过。  
“那你还在等什么。”


	6. Chapter 6

他不需要精灵再说第二次。  
敖龙的嘴唇比库夫林想象的要温暖得多，也许的确不算是冷血种吧，他含住那在自己口中不老实地舔弄着敏感点的舌尖吮吸起来。  
将手臂环上敖龙的脖颈以加深这个吻，掌心下触摸到与皮肤不一样的质感。敖龙下颌上的黑色鳞片一直延伸到了后颈，那上面的细小突起在他的指腹上摩擦，皮肤表面能够感觉到一粒一粒的粗糙感，但远远到不了会刮伤手心的地步。  
坚硬的鳞片似乎起到了一定程度上隔绝温度的作用，手指在略低于体温的表面打着圈的爱抚，与他唇齿交缠的冒险者明显地抽了口气。  
尽管阻隔掉温度但似乎并没有隔绝掉触觉，精灵勾起嘴角。  
很快他的挑逗便获得了回报。Alter解开了他的外袍，将他的衬衣下摆从裤子里拉出来，然后就将手从下面探了进去。  
长时间用剑的手心里布满了老茧，而那接近鳞片硬度的茧子擦过他的小腹向上抚摸着，直到将乳首捏在手指间。  
喉咙里发出一声低哑的闷哼，库夫林放开对方的脖子但并没有结束彼此间绵长的吻。从战斗中他已经很清楚地了解到敖龙的力量，同时他也不指望对方在这种时候还懂得控制好力道。没有加入任何一场战斗却撕坏了衣服这种事恐怕要被他那个多事的弟弟揶揄一阵子，想到解释起来的麻烦程度，他动手解开自己的衬衣扣子，将它连同外袍一起甩在了沙发下面。  
壁炉让整个书房都暖融融的，但此刻库夫林感觉到的燥热感显然并非来自于燃烧的木柴带来的温度。  
赤裸的上半身给予了Alter最大的便利，没有衣服的阻碍而能够自由活动的手指展现出他们的灵巧，指腹下的乳首很快在他的揉捻下挺立起来。他含着精灵的下唇吮吸了一会终于松开口，满意地看到那嘴唇因为自己的缘故而肿胀饱满。  
“一直一个人呵？”  
精灵粉色的舌头舔过遭受肆虐的下唇，打趣地对他眨眨眼。  
“至少酒吧里的舞娘并不讨厌一个口袋里有Gil的冒险者。”  
敖龙的嘴唇移动到了精灵的脖子上，回答的声音闷在嘴唇后面而含混不清。湿滑的舌头舔过突出的喉结的时候能够感觉到那一处的皮肤下方传来的震动，精灵的笑声撩拨着他的听觉，让他觉得角上发痒。  
“看来在这方面你的老师是个老手。”  
在库夫林脖子上摩挲的嘴唇顿了一下。Alter思考片刻觉得自己最好还是和盘托出。他不想给彼此留下什么不好的印象，尤其是他并不想只做一次就被赶出去。  
“……没和男人做过……”  
“嗯？”  
“碰到的舞娘都是女人，我对男人也没有过……什么特别的兴趣。”  
Alter的头埋在他的颈间，显然并不想在坦诚自己在这方面经验不足的时候和精灵的视线相交。库夫林用下颌蹭了蹭敖龙脸侧的角，而对方明显的瑟缩了一下，但还是没抬起脸来看他。  
大概可以理解为敖龙在害羞，尽管从那张缺乏感情的脸上很难看出慵懒之外的情绪来，精灵扳着对方的肩膀让他从自己的脖子上抬起头。  
“那不妨让我来教导你这方面的技巧，虽然要花点时间。”  
即便依旧不愿意与他对视，但敖龙点点头，接受了他的建议。库夫林在那紧紧抿起来的嘴唇上蜻蜓点水地啄了一下，展开双臂向后靠在沙发背上。  
“先让我看看你能做到些什么，会不会是一个容易教导的学生。”  
冒险者困扰的表情让他觉得有趣极了，但对方并没有让他等待太久。  
Alter并不太确定究竟怎样在性爱中让男性觉得舒服，但他至少记得那些可爱的猫魅舞娘是怎样挑起自己想要干什么人的冲动的。  
他直起身体，勾着贴身T恤的边缘把它从头上拉下去。久经锻炼的肌肉随着他的动作或舒展或紧绷起来，构成优美的曲线。他成功地看到对方吞了下口水，这给了他不小的鼓励。  
嘴唇再一次落在库夫林的脖颈上，牙齿划过喉结，引起精灵条件反射的轻颤。  
Alter并没有在那上面停留太久，舌尖划过锁骨一路下滑到赤裸的前胸。平日掩盖在长袍下的肉体拥有着不亚于任何一个战士的结实肌肉。挺立起来的乳尖随着精灵的呼吸而上下起伏，仿佛刚要凑到他的嘴边便又滑了开去。  
张开口含住的时候听到了明显的抽气的声音，抬眼看到库夫林微微合起眼睑，睫毛抖动几下复又睁开，眼角弯起诱人的弧度。  
继续。精灵用口型告诉他，却没有发出声音。  
Alter口中吮吸了一会然后用牙齿叼住愈发硬挺的乳尖略微用力咬下，不至于出血却也能够让对方感到轻微疼痛的程度，同时另一只手揉捻着嘴唇照顾不到的另一侧。这样果然让精灵闷哼出声，放在靠背上的手臂垂下来将手指插进他的头发里。  
“我简直要嫉妒那个教你这种技巧的舞娘了。”  
从牙缝里抽着气，库夫林低头看向伏在他身上的敖龙。观察着他的反应的冒险者自然不会错过他的表情，而这话语让对方像是故意般的用牙齿慢条斯理地在他的乳尖上剐蹭个不停。  
插进灰蓝色发丝的手指略微用力，示意敖龙去关照那个已经将裤子支起明显的隆起的部分。而对方显然理解了他的意思，只不过故意拖长了嘴唇下移的过程。让他能够感觉到那湿热的舌头沿着自己的腹肌线条一路缓慢地舔吻着，在皮肤上留下湿漉漉的痕迹。  
这种调情方式显然是在模仿那些精于此道的特殊职业者，库夫林一半觉得有趣，一半又有些难耐。比起这样不紧不慢的节奏，他更习惯于直接切入重点，但毕竟敖龙缺乏这方面的经验，在表现上简直像个雏。不过这没关系，他可以慢慢将对方教导成自己喜欢的样子。


	7. Chapter 7

温热的吐息下滑到被阴茎顶起的裤裆上，精灵抬了抬臀部，长裤柔软的布料擦过敖龙的嘴角。  
“比起战斗时要没耐心？”  
说话时开合的唇瓣并没有避开主动顶上来的裤裆，反而在话音落下时用牙齿叼住了腰上的系绳。  
“比起死鱼我还是喜欢主动一些的。”  
库夫林的形容让Alter微微皱了下眉，死鱼并不是一个适合在床上讨论的话题。但同时也给了他一点点提示，换了他的话也不会喜欢在床上面对一个一切等着另一方主动的床伴。  
用牙齿扯开系绳，松松垮垮的裤子便从腰间滑到了窄胯上，半勃起的肉刃挂住了前面的布料，而后半截则堪堪悬在屁股上，被敖龙叼住腰上的布料一带便滑过大腿根落到膝盖以下。白色的平角裤上被撑起的顶端明显比四周的布料变深了些。嘴唇贴上去能够感觉到明显低于体温的一小块湿润，随之而来的淡淡的麝香味攀上他的嗅觉。  
呼吸撩拨过被前液浸湿的顶端的时候精灵不禁打了个颤，抬离沙发的臀部复又落了回去。这一次敖龙不等他再多说什么，用手指配合着牙齿将他的内裤连同缠在腿上的裤子一起送去和地上的衬衫做伴。  
想起自己并没有锁门，库夫林希望这时候不要有什么人突然进来，即便是会敲门的也不要。被人看到自己全身赤裸着躺在冒险者身下已经足够糟糕了，更糟糕的是他根本不想因为他人的打扰而中断这场意料之外却又情理之中的性爱。  
“你不讨厌被口交吧？”  
粗糙的指腹已经圈上了精灵的阴茎，在茎身上揉搓着，让更多的前液沿着龟头顶端淌下来，落在敖龙的手指上，成为套弄时缓和手上的老茧带来的摩擦的润滑剂。  
“我不觉得会有什么人讨厌被口交，想想那些漂亮舞娘是怎么用嘴服务你的，我想她们的技巧足够让你在她们的嘴里射出来。”  
“不止一次。”  
“当然，不止一次，只要你口袋里还有钱。”  
两个人都因为这种明显不符合精灵的贵族身份的言辞而笑出声来。  
“说得就好像你试过一样。”  
敖龙低下头用舌尖舔过湿润的马眼，将那上面的前液卷进嘴里。味道显然跟他预料的一样并不怎么适合入口，不至于多恶心但绝对算不上可口。他有点佩服那些给自己口交的舞娘们的职业道德，能够把这种味道吞进嘴里还面带微笑，换做是他大概怎么也做不到。  
这种时候心里想的事会明明白白地写在脸上，库夫林将Alter的反应看在眼里，眼角愈发弯成月牙形，可嘴里说的却是另一回事。  
“你不喜欢可以不用做，反正我也不是不被含就硬不起来。”  
这么一说Alter反而皱着眉把龟头整个含进了嘴里。比起刚才舔了马眼那一下更加浓重的味道刺激着他的嗅觉，或者是味觉，他已经分辨不出来。他在脑子里拼命寻找着舞娘是怎么移动舌头来让他觉得舒服的，并且试着模仿那些动作，让龟头顶着自己的上颚向里滑动，同时用舌头舔弄着插得更深的冠状体下方与茎身链接的部分。  
“啊……”  
精灵的声音证明他找对了方法，连口中的麝香味似乎都变得容易接受了一些。  
他让肉刃慢慢滑出自己的唇瓣，小心地不让牙齿勾到那上面鼓起的青筋，直到只有龟头还留在牙齿后方。然后压低了头将那玩意再一次含了进去。  
逐渐的Alter似乎找到了吞吐的节奏，舌头的动作也更加灵活起来。从最敏感的马眼一直到茎身上的青筋都被灵活的舌尖逐一照顾到，而他的努力也换来了丰厚的回报。  
汗湿的前发贴在库夫林的额头上，明显变得更加粗重起来的喘息声中混着断断续续的呻吟萦绕在他的敖龙的角边。插进他头发中的手指随着他的吞吐时重时轻地按摩着他的头皮，让他知道精灵最希望被重点照顾到的位置在哪里。受到了鼓励的冒险者更加卖力地移动着舌头，将更多撩人的呻吟声从库夫林的喉咙里逼迫出来。  
被他按住的大腿开始打起颤来，突然拔高的呻吟声预示着高潮的来临。像是要从他手下挣脱一样，精灵试图把腿曲起来却被他按在原地动弹不得。  
“放……放开……要射了……”  
这一次敖龙并没有遵从精灵的指挥。他将口中的阴茎吞入得更深，让龟头顶在自己的喉咙上。强烈的干呕感涌上来，受到刺激的喉咙像是痉挛一样地抽动着。他记得那些舞娘就是这么做的，同时收紧嘴唇更加用力地吮吸起来。  
抵在喉咙上的龟头跳动了几下，掌心下的大腿猛地绷紧了，一股比起前液味道厚重许多的液体冲进他的喉咙。他闭上眼睛，感觉到一股股精液打在自己的喉咙深处。射精持续了一会，直到不再有精液流出来，敖龙张开口让软下来的阴茎退出自己的嘴唇，同时把还残留在舌面上的精液吐了出来。  
精灵靠在沙发上喘息着，眯起眼看着嘴角还挂着精液的Alter。  
“味道不怎么好？”  
“简直比放了一个月的熔岩蟾蜍腿还糟糕。”  
敖龙吐了吐舌头，那味道一时半会还不会褪去，他觉得一会自己需要去刷个牙，不然连晚饭都会是精液的味道。


	8. Chapter 8

“第一次呵？”  
精灵打趣地看着他，正从高潮的余韵中苏醒过来的赤色眼瞳里透着平日里不会浮现在那片氤氲之中的慵懒。  
“就算是第一次也让你爽到射出来了。”  
“这一点我承认，以一个新手来说算是不错，不过还有待提高。”  
他的回答让敖龙从鼻腔里发出不满的哼声，但对方也并没有反驳他的评判。  
用胳膊肘撑着已经几乎躺在沙发上的身体坐直起来，库夫林曲起一条腿用脚趾沿着Alter的大腿划到鼠蹊部，直到碰到将裤子绷得紧紧的肉刃。即便是隔着布料也能感受到那玩意散发出的热量，就像是面前的冒险者带给他的感觉一样。  
脚趾移动的动作显然比不上手指的灵巧，在控制力道上也远不及后者的精准。缺乏规律的揉搓对施与者来说像是一场漫不经心的游戏，而作用在接受者身上则成为了难耐的煎熬。  
不知不觉中敖龙的身体上已经覆盖上一层薄汗，呼吸声也愈发清晰起来。他试着将鼓胀的肉刃朝着不轻不重地揉捻着的脚趾贴上去的时候，精灵却缩了腿，让他的期待扑个空。  
“接下来我该怎么做？”  
声音中甚至混进那么点气急败坏在里面，精灵勾起嘴角，将脚抬高些，足够踩在他赤裸的胸前。Alter感觉到了加诸在自己身上的力量，没有抗拒的就着那股力道向后倒在了宽大的沙发上。他的顺从为他赢得了精灵跪坐起来之后的一个吻。  
“用你的身体去学习。”  
嘴唇贴着嘴唇，说话时移动的唇瓣像是在那上面轻柔的爱抚一般。敖龙梗起脖子想要继续刚刚才结束的吻，精灵却后撤到他刚好够不到的距离。  
“耐心，你还需要再多点耐心，我的暗黑骑士。”  
Alter一点都不想被这个从裤腰里直接把手伸进去握住他的阴茎的家伙这么说，可他还是识趣地闭上嘴。没人想招惹一个把自己的致命弱点握在手里的家伙，只要那个人还想在余生里享受性福的话。  
揉搓着他的肉刃的手指显然知道自己应该干什么。不管是圈住茎身套弄还是用指腹按在马眼上摩擦都不同于他的种种试探，果断地将他带进那欢愉的节奏里。他不自觉的挺动起腰身，在那只掌控着他的欲望的掌心里抽插起来，迫不及待地想要获得一次释放。  
而库夫林也准许了他这么做。精灵甚至收紧手指，让阴茎上的每一根鼓起的青筋都清楚地感觉到指腹上粗糙的茧子。  
仰起脖颈，将弱点完全暴露在外对Alter来说简直是不可想象的一件事。血液全部涌向欲望中心甚至让他觉得大脑缺氧而无法思考，将一切行动交付给本能。  
欲望的累积比敖龙所经历过的要迅猛得多。乳尖被湿热的口腔包裹住的瞬间挺动的腰肢猛地停在那，呻吟声压抑在喉咙里被他隔绝在紧闭的牙关以内。  
精灵的手指抚上他的嘴唇，在棱角突出的唇线上一次次划过。握住阴茎的手并没有因为敖龙停止在掌心中抽插而减缓撸动的频率。恰恰相反，像是要逼迫阴囊将精液尽数倾吐出来一样，手指套弄的力道比之前任凭他抽插的时候更加重了些。接近挤压的揉捻带来一丝疼痛，这让冒险者皱起眉，微微分开了紧闭的嘴唇。一直在爱抚着唇瓣的手指得以乘虚而入，越过齿缝，搅动着口内的津液将试图与他抗争的舌头缠在指间把玩。  
像是被控制住了一样。  
持续而漫长的疼痛并没有越过Alter的忍耐极限，反而带来一种难以言喻的感觉。从马眼中淌下的前液将手指浸得滑溜溜的，咕啾咕啾的水声从被手心套弄的部分传出来。裤裆上起伏的布料隐约展现出手指移动的动作，视觉所能提供的刺激仅此而已，余下的全部通过触觉与听觉加诸在敖龙的身上。毫无预兆的,一直在马眼周围似羽毛般打着转轻柔爱抚的指腹突然在小孔上按下，过度强烈的刺激让敖龙的身体难以抑制地颤抖起来。呻吟声从被手指玩弄的口内流泻而出，无法并拢起来的嘴唇再也无法阻隔令他有些无所适从的声音。  
“吭（放）开……唔……”  
即便吐字不清也没有办法，舌头依旧被玩弄着，口涎沿着嘴角淌落在米黄色的布料上，留下一个一个略深于本色的圆形水痕。  
库夫林从对方胸前的突起上抬起头，挺立起来的乳首已经被牙齿和嘴唇照顾成深深的紫红色。他并没有让Alter受伤，却使那两粒突起看起来像是随时会渗出血来一样。  
被舔弄得湿润到泛着水光的乳尖在再一次接触到温度远低于口内的空气的时候连带着整个胸腔都颤抖起来。  
“想要释放么？”  
坏心的询问让Alter强迫自己的身体暂时停滞在那，但这微弱的努力并没有能够持续多久。阴茎被套弄的水声让他不得不放弃抵抗，他合上眼帘，对嘴角上挂着得逞的笑意的精灵点点头。  
按在马眼上的手指放松了些许，但并没有离开，而是打着圈的在小孔周围揉搓起来。痛觉依然被手指时不时的挑起，化为另一种别样的刺激，将冒险者一步一步推上顶峰。  
高潮来临的时候Alter的声音中混入了突然拔高的音调，比前液粘稠些的体液从小孔中喷射出来。库夫林将整个手掌都盖在龟头上，让精液全部汇集在自己的掌心里。  
经历过一次高潮的身体重重地落回沙发上，布满汗液的胸膛急速起伏着，粗重的喘息声回荡在暖洋洋的书房里。  
精灵把手从对方的裤子里抽出来，看了溢满手心的精液一眼。  
“累积了不少嘛。”  
“呿。”  
释放过后带来的短暂疲惫感让Alter不想对精灵多解释些什么，事实上他也没什么好解释的。这片被冰雪覆盖的土地远不像森林与沙漠那样乐于接触自身种族之外的人。这里也没有那么多愿意为了几个Gil就和头上长着角的冒险者上床的舞娘。只要他还有多余的力气的话，他倒是不太介意自己一个人的时候用手解决一下生理需要，但这也要他还有那个余力才行。  
雪原是他曾经踏足的土地之中最为寒冷酷烈的地方。为了不被这片土地上的野兽以及天气吞噬已经耗尽了他的所有精力，他甚至开始怀疑自己追寻着那个声音踏上这片土地是否是必要的。有很多次他都站在悬崖边上，被野兽逼到走投无路，近乎成为那些饥渴的兽群的盘中餐。但他还是活了下来，逐渐增加的伤疤与那个声音支撑着他顶着大雪来到这个精灵的领地附近。  
他觉得自己大概生平第一次找到了可以歇脚的地方，哪怕是暂时的也好。  
近乎失神的头脑里像是回马灯一样将他的一部分记忆展现在他的眼前。在这期间库夫林已经扯掉了他的裤子，分开他的双腿将自己的身体挤到他的两腿之间。


	9. Chapter 9

他觉得有什么带着凉意的液体被涂抹到了他的后穴周围。精灵的手指在沿着他的穴口打着转，指尖摩挲过那上面的褶皱，把充当润滑剂的体液涂抹在缝隙里。  
陌生的触感让敖龙不由自主地绷紧身体，连带着臀缝也紧缩起来，将在穴口揉按的手指夹在肉缝中动弹不得。  
嗤笑一声，库夫林动动手指从臀缝里抽出，将整个手掌包裹上对方的臀肉揉搓起来。还好敖龙的鳞片只覆盖了大腿外侧以及臀缝上方，不然会失去很多乐趣。同时他俯下身体，赤裸的胸膛与Alter的皮肤紧贴在一起，彼此不甚同步的心跳声隔着皮肉传递给对方。这样的姿势让他们的鼠蹊部彼此挤压着，早已过了不应期的阴茎在对方的温度下抬起头，从顶端吐出透明的前液，涂抹在彼此的小腹上。  
“放松点，也许一开始不那么好受，但习惯了的话你会喜欢的。”  
说着精灵在敖龙的角上落下自己的嘴唇。本意不过是安抚性质的吻，却在敖龙从喉咙里发出抽气声之后变了调子。库夫林之前便多少有些感觉到敖龙的角是敏感部位，这一次算是彻底确定了自己的猜测没有错。  
伸出舌头舔上去，粗糙的角质刮擦过他的舌面。敖龙缩了脖子歪着头，一副拼命想要躲开的样子。咬紧的牙关把下颌骨都挣得似乎宽了些许，本就棱角突出的轮廓看起来愈发刀削一样。  
嘴唇包裹住角的顶端，起到了耳朵功能的角在顶端的部分并不像其他长了角的野兽那样尖锐，舌头舔在上面能感觉到圆润的顶端比其它部分要更加光滑。  
“别……别再舔了……”  
最敏感的部位之一被精灵含在嘴里让敖龙想要挣扎却又不敢乱动，绯红色早就爬上他的眼底，氤氲的水光在半眯起来的赤瞳中若隐若现。  
库夫林的嘴唇离开他的角，发出“啵”的一声。  
“怎么，不舒服？”  
弯起来的眼角显然并不是在认真等待Alter的回答。抓住臀肉的手指再一次回到不知不觉间放松下来的臀缝，这一次并没有在穴口停留太久便将一根手指探进去了一个指节。  
“如果你说的是现在，当然。”  
本就不是为了被插入的甬道当然不会因为外物的侵入而感到舒适。心里知道得很清楚，库夫林没有停下手指，反而加快了开拓的速度。  
在肠道内摸索的手指一方面是为了让从未被使用过的肠道适应比手指更加粗壮的肉刃，另一方面，他需要让对方感觉到这种并非为了生存需要而发生的行为所带来的快乐。  
在手指的刺激下，肠道时不时地收紧又放松，像是在呼吸一般。湿滑的肠液随着肠道的蠕动而分泌出来，包裹住手指得以让侵入物能够更加顺畅地移动——尽管本意并非如此。  
指腹在肠壁上摸索着，直到感觉到从一小块略硬的突起上擦过去。Alter的身体猛地一抖，腰提起来，让他的屁股几乎离开了床垫。被压在身下的尾巴得以获得片刻的自由，仿佛是在宣示存在感一般的胡乱摆动着。  
“啊！……”  
呻吟声冲破紧咬的牙关，传到库夫林的耳朵里。他勾起嘴角，在敖龙心脏上方的皮肤上落下轻轻的一吻。  
“就是这里吧。”  
Alter还没完全理解对方所说的“这里”究竟是指的什么，在肠道内抽插的手指便没有丝毫停歇地在刚刚让他身体险些失控的哪个位置上摩擦起来。  
更加频密的断断续续的呻吟声从敖龙的口中流泻出来。愈发湿滑的肠道在手指的扩张下发出咕啾咕啾的响声。  
这种声音对于Alter来说并不算太陌生，但发自自己身上的时候还是让他有些手足无措。他侧过脸，尽可能地不让对方看到自己的表情，甚至抬起一条手臂遮住了鼻梁以上的部分。  
这并不能阻止库夫林停下手中正在做的事。他本以为敖龙不是会在这种事上感到羞耻的类型，可那种尽可能不去与他对视的样子又将Alter的羞耻心完全暴露了出来。  
简直是超乎想象的可口美味。  
明明是在害羞着却没有真的躲开，口中的呻吟声也没有停下，甚至比起刚才叫得更加大声了些。库夫林抽出手指，再一次在敖龙的胸前印下嘴唇。  
“准备好了么。”  
这并非是一个疑问，更加不是征求对方的意见。Alter心里清楚得很，只能恨恨地咬咬牙。  
“如果说没准备好你会停下吗？”  
“当然，当然不会。”  
如果这时候敖龙能直起身，精灵毫不怀疑对方会给自己一拳，搞不好还是照着鼻梁来那么一下子。但显然Alter现在除了大张开腿让自己进去之外什么都做不了，贴在自己侧腹的大腿内侧甚至还在打着颤，那上面的鳞片蹭着自己的腰。要不是鳞片足够光滑的话，这种程度的剐蹭足够从腰上刮下一层皮。  
用早已鼓胀起来的肉刃顶端摩擦着臀缝，将渗出的前液涂抹在上面。同时龟头顶端也被穴口上的肠液和自己的体液蹭得湿滑无比，很难说是有意还是无意，顶在穴口的肉刃几次试图挤开穴口都滑了开去。  
“磨磨蹭……啊……”  
抱怨的句子还没说完便因为肉刃的侵入而转成另一种调子，远非手指的粗细能够比拟的龟头将穴口撑大到连上面的褶皱都几乎被撑开的程度。尽管已经充分地扩张润滑过，但受到从未有过的刺激的肠道还是不受控制地绞紧起来。  
汗水沿着精灵的额头淌下来。尽管被肉壁完全包裹住的感觉十分美妙，甚至可以说是满足，但也仅仅是龟头进去了而已。收紧的穴口勒在冠状体的下端，像是阻止阴茎的进入又像是不愿让它离开一样。  
“既然这么积极就别让后面勒这么紧，你不舒服的话我也很难过啊。”  
“说得容易，咱们换换怎么样。”  
嘴里虽然这么说着，敖龙还是深呼吸了几口，胸腔缓慢而剧烈地上下起伏，那上面挺立着的乳尖因为胸肌的动作而愈发突出起来。  
诱人的美味几乎被送到眼前便没有不吃的理由。精灵俯下身含住深红色乳尖，同时听到敖龙从牙缝里抽气的声音。埋进后穴的阴茎因为他的动作而又顶进去了一段，龟头刚好擦着G点顶进更深处。  
“啊……别……”  
从对方的胸前抬起头，库夫林舔舔嘴唇，脸上挂着像是刚刚享受过美味的大餐一样的贪足表情。  
“别怎样？”  
他直起身，将肉刃又推进了一段，仅剩下三分之一还留在穴口外。  
“别……别停……”  
“这样才对。”  
挺动腰身，将茎身完全顶进后穴中，直到敖龙的鼠蹊部压在他的卵蛋上。  
深深地吐了口气，库夫林不得不让自己先停下来，以便适应肠道的紧致与热度。那是一个不小心就有可能射出来的强烈刺激，他不想让享受美味的过程如此短暂，这其中还存在着一丝不愿被对方小看的挑战心。  
敖龙的甬道就像是他本人一样，将焚烧自己与他人的热力隐藏在他人无法窥见的内里。即便库夫林没有急着开始抽插，随着呼吸开合的穴口与蠕动的甬道也在随时随地地提醒他，想要减缓这场性爱攀上顶峰的速度并不是那么容易的一件事。  
无法忍耐的身体先于头脑一步开始了行动。将阴茎抽出大半，清晰地感觉着肉壁刮着伞状体的下方向后退去，然后重重的顶进去，将肉刃埋进肠道深处。  
敖龙的呻吟声随着一次次的抽插而更加肆无忌惮起来。还好书房的隔音比起其他房间还要做得更加谨慎一些。理性在库夫林的头脑中燃尽之前让他记起了这件事，也由此他似乎可以放开一切矜持——如果他曾经有过那玩意的话，任凭欲望驱使着他在敖龙的甬道内驰骋。  
高潮的来临迅猛而不可抑制。敖龙的身体像一张弓一样地反向弯起，已经射过一次的肉刃在精灵灵巧的手指间将稀薄的精液倾洒在彼此的小腹上。同时痉挛起来的肠壁挤压着被包裹在里面的阴茎，像是要将精液挤压出来一样地收缩着。这样浓烈的刺激没有任何人能够承受得住，再加上视觉上的盛宴早已远远超出了精灵能够忍耐的极限。略低于体温的精液冲刷过Alter的肠壁，将肠道内填满。  
享受着高潮余韵的两个人伏在沙发上。或者更加准确的说是敖龙躺在那上面动不了，而精灵压在他的身上，用手指在他的乳尖周围画着圈。  
“喂，起来。”  
“不·行。”  
敖龙半眯着的眼睛撩起一边的眼皮看着精灵，后者也勾起嘴角回视着他。  
“都做完了你还不下去？”  
“你需要学些新东西了，我的冒险者。”  
敖龙不解的眼神让库夫林笑起来。  
“比如做爱之后要躺在一起聊聊天，或者等硬起来之后再来一次。”  
Alter毫不掩饰地对他翻了个白眼。


	10. Chapter 10

这之后斯沃提安家便多了一个人，用这两兄弟的黑发好友的话来说是多了个混饭吃的，但年长的精灵总会毫不留情地抡起法杖给他一个爆栗。  
“你居然为了个刚认识的人打我！”  
迪卢姆多捂着头闪到库丘林身后，成功让自己的头逃过第二击。  
“你不知道这据说是爱的表现吗？还有别说得好像你不是来混饭吃的一样，什么时候打算两个人去向安格斯叔叔坦白顺便去永结同心？大圣堂约不到时间的话我可以为了自己亲爱的弟弟的终身幸福帮你们卖个人情托人帮忙通融一下。”  
库夫林的建议让两个精灵互相对视了一秒之后立刻近乎同步地摇起头。  
“哥，我们还挺年轻的……”  
“是啊，现在就去举行仪式未免早了点……”  
“早吗？那个不负责任的父亲大人可是在刚刚25岁的时候就把我放在陆行鸟背上跟着他到森林里打猎了。”  
对话转为毫无营养的互相推诿，融入斯沃提安家的日常的一部分。库夫林当然知道这对小情侣并不打算现在就去面对安格斯叔叔的狂风暴雨。那个脾气古怪的精灵也许并不会反对他们在一起，但会提出各种各样不合情理的要求，属于达到极限的人一定能够做到，但其过程绝不会令人愿意回忆的那种程度。  
搞不好这两个家伙会拖到安格斯叔叔忍无可忍地把他们俩抓回去丢进大圣堂也说不一定，那可以算得上是他们的胜利了，库夫林不无期待的想。

Alter将下巴搁在库夫林的肩膀上，沉默地看着他们拌嘴。这里并没有他插嘴的空间，好在他也并不太想加入这番家长里短的对话。  
库夫林抬起胳膊，将手指插进对方的发丝，揉了揉Alter的头发。这种亲昵的举动让另外两个精灵对他挤挤眼睛，而他决定当作没看到一样，侧过脸吻了一下贴在脸颊上的角。

比起刚到这里的时候，Alter的精神状态要稳定很多。即便是加入战斗也能够控制住自己的理智，不让那个只有他自己能够听到的声音影响到他。对于这个，库夫林没有过多询问，仅仅是在战斗的时候分出一部分精力来留意对方的状态。精灵知道这会成为自己的软肋，但他相信彼此都能够承受得起这个负担。  
他希望Alter能够自己去解决这层隐藏在心理层面上的问题，这不是任何人能够插手的。从各处收集来的情报看来，精灵非常确信这是每个暗黑骑士都不得不经历的过程。逃避掉的人就会被自己的黑暗面所吞噬，而直面它的则会通过与之融合而获得强大的力量。他会提供给对方一个能够安心战斗的环境，看管好敖龙的后背，余下的都交给对方就好。

敖龙在精灵的后颈上印下一个吻，后者缩了缩脖子，从文件堆里面抬起头。  
和以前一样，Alter依旧在他埋首于无聊至极的公文的时候霸占书房的沙发，在那上面打盹，享受从窗口洒进来的阳光。  
库夫林只要抬起脸就能看到他，看到阳光照在敖龙的角上反着光，在他的身体上投下一圈金橙色的轮廓。  
库尔扎斯的阳光并不具备能够令人暖和起来的热量，但这景象却足以让精灵感到温暖而宁静。就像雪片在窗外簌簌飘落下来，而他能够躺在壁炉前的绵阳地毯上翘着脚看书一样的感觉。  
这里并不完美，但幸而现世静好。

【完】


End file.
